Sakura's Hunter
by DreamKitten56
Summary: Sakura and the girl gang are Vampires. Sasuke and the boy gang are Vampire Hunters. Going to the same High School.When they fall in love, they are challenged with the hardest of all truth. Can they do it Must read to find out! SakuSaru, NejiTen, NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! My first SasukeSakura! Hope you like!**_

Briiinnnnggg. Brrrriiiinnnngggg. BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A pink tresses girl arose from bed. She snarled at her very loud clock, and flung it into the wall, angry that it wouldn't shut up. It crashed into a million pieces. Amazing ling it kept ringing. With one loud roar, the girl smashed a blue chakra strewn fist into the remains of the ringing clock, and completely destroyed it She smiled happily and flung her self back onto the bed, only to hear a loud phone ring. She answered iit, only to hear

"SAKURA CHANNNN!!!!!! HURRY UP AND COME OUTSIDE! WE HAVE TO GO PICK UP TENTEN AND HINTA -"Crack. The foxy blond ninja, better known as Naruto, was shut up by the click of Sakura's fist from the phone.

"Damn It Naruto! Can you ever shut up long enough for me to get some shuteye?" Sakura yelled.

"

Sakura Hanora. The name was known everywhere in Konoha, maybe even the world. Sakura's parents had invested in everything, and amazingly, had been correct. They made trillions of dollars everyday for 6 years. But the family had a secret. They were vampires. Strangeness too. Then they had Sakura. Sakura was a naturally pink haired girl with amazingly pretty green eyes. She had the strength of a man (just saying!) and the beauty of a super model. For a long time, many proposed to her, but the her parents were killed in a car crash, leaving those who wished to marry her to have to wait until she was 18 years old.. Sakura barley survives, had she not been found by the kind Tsunade, who taught her all her ninjustsu and strength capabilities. Tsunade soon found out she was a vampire, and taught her how to control the demon within. Tsunade lived with her, and all the maids of the house, including Sakura's favorites, Betty and Roxanne. The two maids knew about Sakura, but didn't tell the other maids and they didn't care, they loved her anyways. Tsunade worked at Kohana High School, she was the principal. Sakura was going there, as Tsunade has already left. "Sakura Sama, you're breakfast is ready!" Sakura arose at her favorite word. Quickly yanking on a pink cherry blossom robe, she ran down the steps.

"Thank you Roxanne's. And thank you too Betty and you don't have to call me Sama." The two brunette's maids smiled. They were the only two who didn't leave the mansion after hours. They lived there too, and were told they didn't have to serve anymore, but they loved Sakura and wanted to stay. After eating strawberry pancakes, sausages, and scrambled cheese eggs with omelet and tomato juice for blood.(have you tried this? It. Will. Rock. Youre. Socks.)

Her watch rang.

"Uh oh! Naruto was right! I will be late!" She dashed upstairs and came back down stairs wearing a tight pink shirt with cherry blossom up the side, curve hugging blue jeans with cherry blooms bordering the edges, and pinkish white sneakers with a cat ear hat on. She hugged Betty and Roxanne and dashed out of the house. She leapt into her convertible, which was blue pink with the word "Neko" spray painted on the side in blue.

Sakura arrived at Tenten apartment complex. HONK! And out ran Tenten, wearing a blue jacket over a tight blue tank top with a blue plaid skirt on, with long pale blue socks and bluish white flats. Tenten was a Neko-Kuma, a cat demon with cat ears and tail. Crazily enough, she had a little vampire in her too, due to it being airborne back then. She was wearing a blue ribbon on her tail with a small bell. She smiled at Sakura and her ears twitched.

"Hiya Sakura Chan!" Tenten said happily, hugging Sakura and sliding into the car.

"Hey Tenten chan. lets go get Hinata Chan, shall we?"

A war whoop rose form the backseat and Sakura sped off. At the Hyuga Mansion, Hinata was already waiting. She was wearing a purple blouse with long purple jeans with a slanted black belt, and white shoes with purple stripes. Hinata was also a vampire, but she couldn't drink blood due to her immunity, like Sakura. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were Day Walkers, so they could walk in the sun and were immune to silly vampire myths like garlic and holy water, and silver steaks and silver bullets. Hinata sped walked to the car, giving quiet Origato's along the way. She went into the car, sitting next to Tenten. The two talked for a while, and then went to Sakura. Great. Sakura giggled at them, then sped off to Kohana High, ready for what every awaited them. Or so they thought.

"Oi! Neji! Over here, over here!"  
A fan girl called. A ninja with long brown hair and milky lavender eyes gave a loud huff. His name was Neji Hyuga, a well known vampire hunter. He was also known for killing animal demons, a professinion only taken by the most experience in its field. Amazing he's only 15. He was wearing a long T shirt with a black jacket, jeans that bagged at the ends, and white sneakers. His fan girls were currently following him. With a sigh, he turned around and smiled. They all passed out, giving the handsome ninja a way out. He was a genius, and took the opportunism and ran like hell. He bumped into Naruto, the foxy blond Ninja. He had the Nine Tailed Fox Biju sealed inside of him, but he still managed to make friends with everybody he met, including Neji. Naruto was also a Vampire Hunter, at the same skill level as Neji. He was the only aturized Tails beats in the village. He had orange and black fox ears and tail. He was wearing an orange jacket over black T-shirt, black jeans and with sneakers with black laces and oranges stripes near the very bottom. The two were the best of pals.

"Origato, Neji Sama. What's going on? Where the fire?" he asked when Neji finally stopped running beside him.

"Damn *huff huff* Fan *huff* girls…." Neji panted, jerking a thumb behind him.

"I feel ya brother," Naruto chuckled. He and Neji both had crazy as hell fan girls. Behind them, they heard

"EEEEK! Neji Kun dropped a hair!"

"Its mine!"

"No mine!"

"Neji likes me more; he smiled at me, so its mine."

"No, mine!"

"MINE!"

And there was now a fan girl fight over a strand of Neji hair. Naruto laughed until her heard

"There he is! I want him!" Naruto gulped and span around. His flocks of over 5 million fan girls were currently chasing them. And now Neji's fan girls had seen Neji AND FORGOTTEN THE HAIR. The fans wanted the real thing.

And Neji and Naruto ran like hell.

Sakura stretched and parked her car in the soon to be full parking lot. "Hey, we're early girls! Let's check the place out." The 3 girls were looking around till they heard yelling. And two cute ninja came running for their lives and their virginity and clothes, straight toward them.

"COMING THROUGHT!!!!!!!!!" They yelled, dashing by. The girls were stunned, until they heard a stampede. They turned and screamed. The hoards of a total of 10 million fan girls were running after them. They all ducked back into Sakura's car, waiting until they were gone. When they all were gone, Tenten peeked her head out.

"All clear." She groaned, and they fell out the car.

"What the hell was up with them?" Sakura growled. She was currently angry that when the stamped of girls came, her Neko ear cap got taken and she didn't know where it was.

"Let's j-j-just go inside," Hinata suggested. The girls nodded and took to the safety of indoors.

Sasuke Uchiha. Playboy. Vampire Hunter. Millionaire. Student at Kohana High. And Did I mention he's hawt? He sat at the back of the class watching girls pass by.

"Nope… nobody cute this year? Awww man…." He got up and strolled outside. He was wearing Ikotu form Shugo Chara's outfit. (Didn't want to describe, but Ill do it anyways?) He was wearing a black school outfit with a cross choker on his neck, with cross cuff that hung down at the sleeves. He also wore long black pants with a cross embedment on one side and black shoes. He ran into Neji and Naruto, who had locked the girls put the school.

"You'll get in trouble for locking them out."

"We'll just say that we performed a exorcism on a dead vampire and had to keep everybody out lest they get possessed."

"Works for me."

The two walked down the hallway despite the frantic screams of the fan girls.

Sakura and her gang of girl vampires walked down the now crowded hallway, trying to find their lockers.

"Danm! So many kids! Never seen over 500 kids in one place…" She got separated form her girls.

'Damn…" She wandered in the super crowded hallways until she bumped into a onyx eyed, jet black haired ninja. "Ooff." He said.

"So sorry!" She said, pushing herself off his broad chest. He stared at her.

_Is there something in my teeth?_ Sakura wondered. He smirked.

_Wow, she's very pretty… she's my new target I suppse… _ Leaning down, he gently kissed her cheek. Sakura's face flushed red. When he pulled away, she was completely red. He gave another smirk. "Names Sasuke Uchiha." She glared at him, sending confusion into his eyes.

"You stole my first kiss you PERVERT!" And she punched him, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the hall. He stormed over to the knocked out Sasuke.

"DON'T EVER KISS ME UNLLESS I SAY SO YOU DICK HAED"-Swung him around- "CHICKEN HEADED"- Swung faster- "COCK MASTER"- Was only a blur- "UNCLE FUCKER!" And sent him into the parking lot. Everybody stared wide-eyed, scared shitless. She smiled and skipped off to class.

_**He he~ How was that people! I've never really done a SasukeSakura! I like Twilight, so, here ya go! Tell me if you like it in the reviews! Till then, Ja née myu~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Sasuke woke up, he was staring into milky eyes. "Neji…" He groaned.

"You took quite the punch there Uchiha." Neji chuckled. Sasuke shot him a glance, but it didn't have much effect on the arrogant Hyuga. Sasuke pulled himself up into a knelling position. "Ouch!" Naruto yelled, laughing hysterically and pointing too the large red lump on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke glared at the foxy ninja. Naruto was hushed, but continued to snort.

Neji grabbed Neji's hand and was pulled to his feet. Naruto stopped chuckling long enough to say

"Lets go to class. Or, we could leave school, HUHHHH Sasuke?"

"Shut it, fox brat." Naruto blew a raspberry, then ran off screaming when Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"AHHH, the universal time of the day, lunch time!" Sakura said, leaning back in her chair and sipping a strawberry soda. Hinata smiled, and continued to maul her hamburger. Soon, Tenten came out of line looking miserable and was crying. Sakura leapt to her feet.

"Whoa, Tennie Chan, what happened?!" Sakura yelled. The cafeteria went quiet.

"There goes the girl who killed Sasuke."

"He's not dead! Right?"

"She with the cat girl freak."

"Lets go. I don't want too die."

Slowly, the population of the cafeteria was down to 3: Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Tenten sniffled a bit.

"Sakura Chan, I hate this place. I miss our old school," Tenten wailed when they were at Sakura's house for the remainder of lunch. "For the first time ever, I was called mean names and had my ears and tails pulled and everything! I hate this palace….." she sniffled into Sakura's chest. Sakura hugged her kitty friend. Hinata snarled.

"How dare they make fun of Tenten Chan, these ignorant mongrels? Ill kills them all." Not one stutter meant Hinata was ready to go vampire.

"Calm Down Hinachan. Its not the serious. Let Tenten calm down and she'll be back to her original self." True enough, when Tenten had a nap, drank some milk, and chased a catnip toy, she was perky and happy again. They all returned to school, several hours late.

"Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. You ALL are late." Kakashi snapped. They bowed deeply.

"So sorry Kakashi Sama. Forgive us." He eyed them, then snapped

"Sit."

They dashed to their seats. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. There she was again. The cute girl, Sakura was it? He smirked.

_She's a challenge. I like a challenge._

After class, Sasuke waited until Sakura left. She was the last to leave. She gathered her things and rushed to the door, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey"

"You again! Can you bug off?"

"Now, why would I leave a pretty girl like you alone? You could get hurt. You are my cherry blossom after all, and I have to protect you."

"Cas the girl said so. If you still like you're teeth, you'll back off. And I'm NOT you're cherry blossom."

Sasuke pondered that. He absently mindedly placed a hand to his mouth. That was answer enough for Sakura. She pushed him off and continued off to her next class.

AFTER SCHOOL

Sakura was late to leave school. She had a 3 hour detention period with Sasuke for destroying the school walls. She wasn't punished more because of what Sasuke did to her. She ran out the school She dashed to the parking lot, only to find her car gone.

: Oh yeah… as extra punishment they took my car for a month…" Sakura moaned. She strode off for home. After a while, she saw traffic.

_Better take a shortcut._

The shortcut was a quick stride thought an alley. No problem. She turned and walked until a groan stopped her. She turned to see a burly man behind her.

"Can I help you sir." She said in a steely tone.

"Oh yes you can. Yes you can." He then pounced, grabbing her arms and jabbing something sharp into her skin. Sakura recognized the scent.

_Chakra seal and poison!_

She tried to fight him off, but her strength quickly diminished. He stood over her, a hungry lust in his eyes.

He grabbed her roughly, tugging at her top. She brushed him off, screaming for help. Nobody came. He tore off her skirt, bra and panties. Pulling a thick rope out of thin air, her tied her up, crushing a length of it into her mouth. Her head banged the concrete, and blood poured out. He turned her over and entered her. He ripped through her walls without caring the muffled scream she erupted. He pounded ruthlessly into her. Sakura screamed and cried. The pain was almost unbearable. The rope cutting into her skin, the man raping her, the poison killing her….

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

A blur passed through and slammed the man into the wall. Sasuke stood over the man, snarled. The man brushed off the blood and charged for Sasuke, He jumped back and grabbed her mans head, flipping himself into the air and onto his back, slamming him into the ground. Sasuke then grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground repeatedly. When he let go he man was almost dead.

"Didn't think… Id has to do this… to a kid…." With a blood chilling roar, he turned into a werewolf.

"So that's you're true self!" Sasuke snarled. "You'll pay for hurting my Cherry Blossom."

With that, the moonlight shone on Sasuke, Fangs grew from his mouth, his nail turned into sharp claws, and large bat wings exploded form his back. His eyes turned a deep shade of blood red, with black slits for pupils, and the gleam of the moon light reflected off his eyes.

" _**You! You're the half vampire hunter!" **_The werewolf said. He stumbled to the back wall. Sasuke flashed forward, disappearing. The werewolf whined, and then was flung into the air. Sasuke appeared behind him, and grabbed his sides and raised his knee.

"_**Die mutt."**_

Sasuke brought the man down hard on his knee, killing the wolf. He flung it to the ground. As he descended. He cast a glance at Sakura, who was shaking and quivering with fright. He retuned to his human form, and dashed to her. She wiggled away, but Sasuke kneeled down and touched her face. She flinched and gave a loud sob, the rope still in her mouth. Sasuke untied her, and then carried her bridal style back to his mansion. She buried her head into his chest.

Sakura awoke around 11:38 that night. She felt her head. A large gash was there, but was covered by a large piece of gauze. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a large king size bed, with fluffy red sheets. The room was furnished with wonderful rare dresser and night stands. A large bookshelf decorated one side of the room, coving the entire wall. Her eyes fell onto the raven haired boy in a chair looking at her. She yelped in fright and ducked under the covers.

"Don't be scared. I don't bite. Much." Sasuke said, walking over to her bed.

Her head shot up out of the covers, along with a charka blue fist.

"Get away from me. Now." She snarled.

Sasuke held up his hands in a helpless gesture. He backed away a few steps.

"Sorry, sorry." He glanced at Sakura. Her fist turned back normal, her strength not capable of the power needed by Sakura. Her hand flopped listlessly back to the bed.

"So… you're a vampire." Sasuke nodded, and turned his head.

"You're also a Vampire Hunter." Sasuke nodded once more, but didn't turn his head back to her.

"If you're a vampire, why would you kill other vampires like you're self?" Sakura said.

"Because Vampires killed my family." Sasuke answered in a cold, steely tone

"I do this to find the bastard who killed my family. I never found them, but I will travel until I find and kill that bastard."

Sakura looked taken aback, but didn't show her sorrow. She looked at him.

Gently, she laid her hand on his. Sasuke slowly turned his head back to her.

"I'm so sorry… And… thank you… I would have… died… had you not come along."

Sasuke gave a weak smile. "I told you I wouldn't let anybody hurt you. I meant that." Gently, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Sakura gently caressed his face in her hands. She turned her head a little to look at him, and their lips met.

Her eyes widened, but she casually leaned into the kiss. Sasuke didn't wait and he grabbed the back of her head and pushed it gently to him.

Sakura felt a lick. It was playfully, wanting to play. She giggles and opened her mouth. Their tongues danced, and then fought for dormancies. Sasuke's tongues won, and the two pulled away, a small stream of saliva connecting to their tongues. Sakura blushed.

Sasuke smiled. "How was that my little cherry blossom?"

Sakura giggle and slowly pulled herself out of the bed. She rested her head onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke suddenly lifted her up onto his chest, her legs behind him. He kissed her again. Sakura broke it for air, yawning.

"Must be tired."

"With that kiss, I'm not surprised."

Sasuke carried her to the side of the bed and put her into the bed. She snuggled uner the covers. Sasuke was about to walk off when he heard a small squeaky voice say

"Sleep with me?" He turned. Sakura had moved over, providing a space for Sasuke. She had her head turned away, blushing.

Sasuke smiled, and climbed in behind Sakura. She laid down and Sasuke put his arms around her waist.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I love you?"

"!"

"May I?"

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah."

The two new lovers feel asleep in the others embrace.


End file.
